Choices We Make
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Helping friends is a good thing to do... but what if you're feeling torn between what you think is right and what another friend wants? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Making A Big Decision

_**January 9th 2016, two hours ago…**_

" _Are… are you guys sure about this?" Amanda questioned._

" _Yes, we're sure. All our other efforts to try to have a child have failed but we won't give up. We want a family and a surrogate is a great option." Lara responded._

" _And we're being a bit peculiar about this… we want to choose someone we trust. Tiny, we want you." Bryan replied, Amanda's hazel eyes widening._

" _Are you sure?" Amanda questioned._

" _Mandy, you're basically our family. I know it's a lot to spring on you and that you need to think it over… and whatever your decision is, we'll be okay with it." Bryan replied._

" _You're right, I definitely need to think it over." Amanda responded before the three hugged and she left…_

 **Present time…**

It was one of those rare weekends that Amanda and her friends had off… and Amanda had a lot on her mind as she drove the silver Altima around.

She reached the townhouse and parked the car, shutting it off… unbuckling, Amanda leaned against the headrest of the seat, her mind still on her earlier conversation with Bryan and Lara.

"They're right, this is your decision, this is not one you take lightly… you'd be helping your friends possibly have their only child." Amanda whispered before she got out and walked into the townhouse.

Finn greeted her with a hug, Amanda hearing Yukie make a "Bleah!" noise.

"Says the girl who's always going at it with Baron." Finn replied before he looked back to Amanda. "What did Bryan and Lara talk to you about, Darlin'?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when Yukie's not eavesdropping." Amanda whispered.

"I'm not eavesdropping." Yukie responded.

"But you should start getting ready for your date with Baron." Finn replied.

"Yeah, but it can wait." Yukie responded.

"She's gonna drag the info out of me one way or another." Amanda replied before the three sat down. "Okay… Bryan and Lara are looking into surrogacy to have a child. They asked me if I would be the baby's surrogate mother and I told them I have to think it over, which is true but… you both know my health hasn't been the greatest." She explained, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back as Yukie lightly rubbed Amanda's right wrist.

"Uh… I don't think you should do it. That's just my opinion. I mean, have you seen that movie, _Hush_? It ended up badly for the surrogate when she went crazy. So, no don't do it." Yukie explained.

"That is a big decision but they trust you and they know your health risks… but you've been cleared, your risk of seizures is nonexistent now." Finn responded.

"That was a movie, Yukie. And Finn is right, the risk of seizures is nonexistent now. I want to help them but I have to think it over." Amanda replied.

"Okay, but if you say no, I'm happy for you. But if you go along with it, you'll see a different person here in this house." Yukie explained, before heading upstairs.

"I don't know what's gotten into her either, Darlin'... whatever you decide, I'm here 100%." Finn replied.

"I think she's just worried… I am too but I want to help Bryan and Lara. They've been in my life since I was 16, they've helped me through hell. And they'd be amazing parents." Amanda replied before she heard her phone ring and grabbed it.

She saw _Seth (Shield Brother)_ flash across the screen and answered it.

"Hey, how's physical therapy going?" Amanda questioned.

"It's alright, I'm getting better one step at a time. But anyway, are you doing okay so far?" Seth responded.

"Well… Yukie just kind of blew up at me. You know that Bryan and Lara have been trying to have a kid? Yukie said that she'll be completely different if I help them… but that's not fair, being torn between friends." Amanda explained.

"I know they considered asking Ashley but with her past health, they decided against it… Mandy, they trust you but they're worried about your health too, kiddo." Seth replied.

"They are… I have to think it over though. It's a big decision." Amanda responded.

"Hey, I'm with you on this. It's your choice. Not Yukie's or anyone else's." Seth replied.

"Thank you." Amanda responded before they heard Bayley say "Seth, these weights aren't gonna lift themselves, pal!" and Seth chuckling.

"Alright, I better get back before Bayley drags me by my ear." Seth replied before they hung up, Amanda curling up next to Finn.

Yukie got ready for her date and left without a word to meet up with Baron, who saw the stress in her eyes.

"Bad day, Dollface?" Baron asked.

"Yeah, sorta. But I'm alright, Tommy. Let's enjoy our date, okay?" Yukie responded, before showing a smile.

At Ocean Prime, the two ate and Yukie, after one too many glasses of wine, had to be helped back to her Kia Soul.

"You really shouldn't drink in excess." Baron replied after buckling Yukie in and closing the door before getting in the driver's side, adjusting the seat and buckling up.

"Aww… I'll be alright… as long as I got my handsome Lone Wolf next to me…" Yukie slurred, before quietly taking off her seatbelt and started kissing Baron's jaw.

"Doll, I normally love that but something tells me I should just take you back to my place." Baron replied after buckling Yukie back in and driving off.

When she was tucked in the bed, Baron texted Amanda.

' _Yukie's staying over here tonight.'_

' _Good because I've got a decision to make and I'm doing research on it before I make my decision.'_ Amanda responded.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Yukie responded after jumping onto Baron's back, surprising him while giggling quietly.

"Yukie girl, you're too drunk." Baron replied.

"And you're texting Mandy!" Yukie responded once she was on the couch, one of Baron's shirts on her.

"I was letting her know that you're staying over here." Baron explained as he pulled his black hair back out of his collared shirt.

"Yeah… cause you're all mine now." Yukie responded while taking off his shirt, before kissing him.

Baron guided Yukie upstairs and put her on the bed after she passed out, tucking her in.

He'd talk to Amanda tomorrow.


	2. Knowing Before Choosing

_**January 10th 2016…**_

Amanda opened her eyes at 9 in the morning, her laptop on charge and Finn helping her sit up.

"You fell asleep last night while researching so I turned it off and brought you up here… figured charging it could wait." Finn explained.

"I just really hope Yukie doesn't flip out again." Amanda responded before she picked up her IPhone 6 and saw a text from Baron.

' _Hey, was Yukie mad before leaving the house? She drinks too much, if something is bothering her.'_

' _She was… I want to help Bryan and Lara but Yukie doesn't think I should.'_ Amanda explained before a video call came in and she answered it, seeing Baron.

"We're not having this conversation over text, it's your decision." Baron replied.

"I told her it's my decision and she said If I help them, she'll be different." Amanda responded.

"That doesn't sound like her. Maybe she means, things will be different when she helps you out. That what she probably means, you know her English isn't good." Baron explained.

"I know but it still came off as threatening… maybe it's just me overthinking it." Amanda replied.

"Yeah. Finn, how are you feeling about this?" Baron responded.

"Supportive. Mandy's a sweet person and Bryan and Lara will be great parents." Finn explained.

"Well, it's her decision. Not anyone else, and I'm sure that you will be around to help her. I'm not so sure about Yukie, but she'll be home later on when she wakes up." Baron responded.

"Yeah, she's just gotta sober up." Amanda replied before they ended their video call and Amanda accessed the internet on her phone as Finn kissed her on her forehead before he went to go start breakfast.

Amanda was looking up the information on hormone injections when she got a text from Hiroki.

' _Yukie drunk dialed me last night and she was pissed!'_

' _I had a feeling she'd do that. I'm sorry, brother.'_ Amanda replied.

' _Hey, you're okay. Whatever she's mad about, I don't want to know. It's probably bullshit.'_ Hiroki texted.

' _Out of curiosity, would you treat me differently if I got pregnant?'_ Amanda replied.

 _'No, of course not. And I don't think Yukie would do so either. She loves kids, you know she's been a nurse helping out pregnant women and all for two years before being a wrestler.'_ Hiroki texted.

' _Okay. I'll tell you everything later.'_ Amanda responded before she went to go get ready for the day.

And sent out a text to Lara.

' _How soon can we schedule a preliminary appointment before the procedure?'_

' _Soon as possible. Best to start with that before the procedure to make sure that the risks won't outweigh the benefits.'_ Lara responded.

' _Alrighty.'_ Amanda replied before she walked downstairs and she and Finn hugged.

"Lara's gonna schedule the preliminary appointment?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Let's just hope everything goes well." Amanda responded before they ate.

At the Performance Center, Motley Crue's _Shout At The Devil_ played through Amanda's earbuds as she went about her workout when Seth found her.

"Hey, you okay?" Seth questioned after tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah. Just staying as healthy as I can. I asked Lara how soon the preliminary appointment can be scheduled." Amanda replied after putting her earbuds away and closing out Spotify.

"You're going to do it for them?" Seth questioned.

"If the doctor clears me. No candidate is gonna be perfectly healthy." Amanda replied before she saw Yukie and Bayley across the room.

"I think it's a sweet gesture, they'd be great parents." Bayley replied.

"I'm happy for them, but why Mandy? Why does it have to be her?!" Yukie questioned.

"They've watched her grow up, they trust her. She's basically their family." Bayley replied.

"Yeah, a third world family from hell." Yukie muttered.

"Can Baron take her into his home for the next nine months?" Finn questioned quietly as he walked over to Amanda, his right hand resting on her back.

"Might be our only option for now." Amanda whispered.

"Hey… sorry, I'm late… Baron tried to keep me, but I told him that I was alright." Yukie responded after walking towards them.

"Hope it stays that way." Amanda replied before Seth and Yukie got in the ring.

"Give her a break, alright?" Seth responded as they started to practice.

"On what?" Yukie questioned.

"Or you might find yourself lonely. Yukie, it's her decision." Seth explained as Yukie had him in a hammerlock and he pulled her feet out from under her but being gentle in doing so.

"Those pain meds must've knocked some sense into you, Rollins." Yukie responded as she stood up. "And beside… they don't know what I've been through and they'll never know." She explained.

"Well you should tell them. It's better that way. Keep something bottled up and it'll overpower you." Seth replied.

After getting cleaned off, Amanda got changed and felt Finn's arms around her waist.

"This isn't gonna be easy on everyone, lass… but everything will be okay." Finn replied, him kissing Amanda on the side of her head as his right hand rested on her stomach… and his thumb brushed back and forth.

At the live event later, Dakota pulled Yukie aside after Yukie's match.

"You know, you don't need to be so angry! What did Liv do to make you break her nose?!" Dakota responded.

"It's just wrestling, Kota. Is that what you're supposed to be doing?" Yukie questioned.

"It was a closed fist to the face and the referee had to disqualify you." Dakota replied.

"Well maybe your cousin and his wife shouldn't pull Mandy into their decisions!" Yukie snapped at her.

"Well when it happens and you can't control your temper, stay away from Mandy for those nine months." Dakota responded before she left.

"What a bitch!" Yukie announced, before she finally left.

Amanda heard Ashley walk in and the two hugged.

"Help, please." Amanda responded before they let go.

"Yukie needs to control herself, Sis. You know that's not always been easy." Ashley replied.

"I know, I just don't want her hurting Bryan and Lara's baby. She won't even see the kid that much, I don't know why she's acting like I'm betraying her." Amanda responded as they sat down.

"I think you should do it. Helping them would also give you chance to have time off and let yourself heal after the chaos." Ashley explained as Finn and Seth walked in, the two followed by Baron, who closed the door.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but-" Baron started to explain, before Yukie slammed the door open. "Damn it."

"Break yourself, fools!" Yukie announced.

"Yukie, they need to know." Baron replied as Finn sat down on the left side of Amanda.

"What, I got nothing to hide." Yukie responded.

"Then why the outbursts?" Finn questioned.

"What outbursts?" Yukie questioned.

"Basically threatening Mandy by saying you'll be a different person in that house, going off at Bayley, breaking Liv's nose… should we go on?" Finn responded.

"Okay, one breaking Liv's nose was an accident. Two, what I meant is that I'll be a different person and help out Mandy. And Bayley… that's a whole different story. What are you trying to do? Are you trying to make me confess to something?" Yukie explained.

"I'm going through with the preliminary appointment before the procedure." Amanda responded, Yukie's eyes widening in shock.

"You mean… you chose them over my own choice?!" Yukie exclaimed.

"I want to make sure that I'm a good candidate for the procedure, that's what I mean." Amanda explained.

"Still the same thing. Sounds like you getting knocked up by someone else." Yukie responded.

"I'm not choosing between friends, I want to help them… I'm sorry you don't see it that way. And I've also let Hunter and Stephanie know." Amanda replied, Yukie storming off and Baron going after her as Seth closed and locked the door.

"No! No! Let me back in, if you want to know!" Yukie responded.

"She's gonna tell now, and get it over with. Just let her back in." Baron responded, before Seth slowly opened the door, as Yukie slammed the door open against him.

"Here!" Yukie responded, throwing a picture on the floor and left once more.

Amanda picked it up and looked at it… and realised what it was.

"She never got to have her baby..." Amanda replied.

"I think she broke my nose… no, I'm good." Seth responded after moving away from the door.

Amanda wasn't gonna change her mind… and Finn held her close to him.


	3. Choices Like These

_**January 14th 2016…**_

Amanda, Finn, Bryan and Lara were at the specialist's office and waiting for the specialist to come back after Amanda was examined.

And Amanda checked her phone as Finn held her right hand, Amanda seeing a text from Seth.

 _'How did it go?'_

' _Specialist isn't back yet.'_ Amanda responded.

"Yukie flipped out, didn't she?" Lara asked.

"Don't tell anyone else but… she lost a child." Finn replied, Bryan and Lara looking at each other.

"That explains why she was angry, she's reliving that loss." Bryan responded.

"Miracles do happen though… maybe she'll be able to have a child one day." Lara replied before the specialist walked in with a smile on her face.

"Everything's good, no cysts, no polyps. We can start the procedure after the hormone injections have taken effect." She explained, everyone smiling.

 _ **February 16th 2016…**_

It was a few hours after the procedure that Amanda and Finn were at home and Finn got Amanda to lie down on the couch.

"You rest, Darlin'. I'll go make you something to eat." Finn responded before he kissed Amanda on her forehead and Amanda texted Seth.

' _Procedure_ _went well, now it's just waiting til I can take a test.'_

 _'Okay, just be careful now. Have you heard from Yukie?'_ Seth repiled.

' _Not since she explained it… I hope she's okay.'_ Amanda responded.

Yukie woke up in Baron's house in Tampa and headed downstairs, finding a note in his handwriting.

' _We're out of breakfast food, went to go stock up on some. Love you.'_

 _'Of course…'_ Yukie thought before heading into the refrigerator, and starting looking for a jar of pickles. _'There you are…'_ She thought, before heading toward the couch and started eating a few.

She saw a text from Amanda and pulled it up.

' _Call me when you get a chance… I hate how we left things the other day, Sis.'_

 _'Fuck…'_ Yukie thought, before dialing Amanda's number and she answered it. "What do you want exactly? I'm busy eating pickles for breakfast." She responded.

"Now you know that's not breakfast food. And I want to know if you're alright." Amanda replied as she ate her omelet.

"I was just fine, before you texted me… damn it!" Yukie responded after she got up and head towards the pantry, before she cried out in pain when a can fallen on her foot, dropping her phone on the floor.

"Yukie?!" Amanda replied, Yukie picking the phone up.

"I'm fine, a damn can fell onto my foot while I was looking for peanut butter." Yukie explained.

"Ice your foot and rest it." Amanda responded as she heard the door open and heard Baron.

"After when I finishing eating. Food comes first." Yukie repiled, before Baron kissed her.

Amanda and Yukie hung up and Baron helped Yukie to the couch.

"Please be a little more careful next time." Baron responded.

"I will. I don't know why am I craving this, but it's so yum." Yukie repiled, before putting a spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth.

' _Hmm…'_ Baron thought but he'd ask her later.

And then he asked "Yukie, are you pregnant?" and Yukie looked up at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Yukie asked.

"No, but why are you eating pickles and peanut butter? That's a strange breakfast you're having." Baron questioned.

"I'm just hungry, Tommy." Yukie responded.

"Huh…" Baron replied quietly before he headed upstairs and texted Amanda. _'Procedure go okay?'_.

' _Yeah, now it's just waiting til I can take a test.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Pick one up for Yukie if you're at the drugstore.'_ Baron replied.

' _Am I reading that right?'_ Amanda responded.

 _'Yep, you are. I think she's pregnant.'_ Baron replied.

' _Hopefully this little one survives… if Hiro finds out, he'll lose it!'_ Amanda responded.

 _'As long as he's not stalking his daughter's every move.'_ Baron replied.

Amanda was out later at Walgreens and was about to grab a test when she felt hands on her eyes and heard a giggle.

"Very funny, Chihiro." Amanda responded, Chihiro lowering her hands.

"Just practicing for Bryan and Lara's baby, that's all." Chihiro replied.

"If I had to guess… I think it's a girl." Amanda responded as she grabbed two tests.

"Why do you need two? Every box always come with two tests." Chihiro questioned.

"I'm picking one up for Yukie… yeah, Baron's gotten suspicious." Amanda explained, Chihiro's eyes widening.

"One, ewww… who wants to have a baby with my sister?" Chihiro questioned as she felt disgusted.

"I think this could be her second chance to have a normal life." Amanda replied.

"Her life was normal before WWE. And this is first and worse time to have it again." Chihiro lied.

"I know what Hiro did… yeah, that old bastard should be in prison." Amanda responded before she left, Chihiro letting out a frightened squeak.

She dropped the test off at the house before heading home, her and Finn hugging.

"Chihiro?" Finn replied.

"She lied right to me." Amanda responded before they let go and Amanda answered her ringing phone. "Hey." She said to Hiroki, who was hiding in the Performance Center.

"Hey… I might be a little late coming to see you and Finn." Hiroki whispered.

"Alexa chasing you again?" Amanda questioned.

"No… something else. Family matters." Hiroki explained, before hearing. "Come on out, boy. Your father wishes to see you." .

"Hunter's rental car keys should be in his office, make a break for it!" Amanda responded before she heard Hiroki grab the car keys and quietly reach the parking lot… and managed to get away from the Performance Center.

"Sorry, I got very worried. If I called the police, Hiro will be in hiding again." Hiroki explained.

"He's a fucking coward." Finn responded as he wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist.

"No, he's a sneaky bastard. I don't know what is up with him, but he wants to see us. Including you and Finn." Hiroki explained.

"I doubt he cares that Mandy's helping Bryan and Lara by being their surrogate." Finn replied.

"I'd hate to imagine what'll happen when you two have your own kids." Hiroki responded.

"By then, I think it'd be best if we all settled into an off the grid place." Amanda replied.

"Wait, you want to bring Yukie along too?" Hiroki questioned.

"Hell yeah." Amanda responded.

"Good choice." Hiroki replied before they hung up.

Yukie had taken the test and was patiently waiting.

 _'I can't believe that Baron made me take this test. It's probably gonna be negative.'_ Yukie thought.

She checked it… and it read _Positive_.

"Oh my god! No way!" Yukie exclaimed in shock, causing Baron to run into the bathroom without knocking.

"What? What's wrong?" Baron questioned, before Yukie gave him the test.

"We're having a baby." Yukie responded before they hugged. "Are we gonna be okay? Raising a child?" She asked as they looked at each other.

"Of course, we are. It's not like I'm leaving you for good." Baron responded, before they kissed.

"This little one can grow up with Bryan and Lara's baby… and then Mandy and Finn's kids." Yukie replied.

"You sense it too, that they'll get together?" Baron asked.

"I'm not sure. Depending how they will get along when they're older." Yukie explained, before pulling out her phone to take a picture and send it to Amanda… but something stopped her from sending it. "Wait… I'm not sure that I'm ready to tell her. I mean we're still mad at each other." She responded.

"You will tell her one day. Just not right now." Baron repiled, before hugging Yukie from behind and placed a kiss on the crook of her neck.

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Amanda paced back and forth after taking the test and Finn got her to sit down on his lap.

"Hey… if it didn't work, we'll keep trying to help them. Everything's gonna be okay, Darlin'." Finn responded, lightly rubbing Amanda's sides before she checked the test.

It read _Positive 2 weeks_ … and they smiled and hugged each other.

Amanda and Finn couldn't wait to tell them.


	4. Miscommunication

_**March 15th 2016, WWE SmackDown taping to air March 17th…**_

' _Okay, the hell is going on here?'_ Alexa thought, looking at the match listings before she walked to Hunter's office.

"Oh right, forgot. You're not facing Mandy tonight." Hunter replied.

"Okay, then, just give me Yukie to smooth things out." Alexa responded.

"Can't do that either." Hunter replied before Alexa left.

She was about to knock on the _Demon Lovers_ locker room but stopped.

"We're okay, honest." Amanda responded.

"Still, it's a little early for the morning sickness to start, Darlin'." Finn replied, which made Alexa's eyes widen as she had no idea what had been going on lately and walked in.

"Wait, you got knocked up by him?!" Alexa questioned.

"Have people around here forgotten to knock on a door before walking into a room?" Amanda asked.

"Have people forgotten to use protection before getting knocked up?" Alexa questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Believe whatever you want, Alexa, but just bugger off!" Finn responded, Alexa turning startled and leaving.

"I swear, Little Miss Brat needs to be punched in the face… but Sasha already did that twice." Amanda replied after closing the door before she and Finn hugged and he lightly rubbed Amanda's flat stomach.

"Hey, don't cause trouble in there, little one." Finn responded, Amanda smiling.

' _He's so good around kids…'_ Amanda thought.

At the same time, Alexa wandered into the Women's locker room and Bayley looked up.

"What's that look for?" Bayley asked, having been called up to the main roster sooner than she anticipated.

"Mandy's little boyfriend told me fuck off when I wanted answers from her." Alexa explained.

"Well Finn can be very protective… now that I think about it, he's been bringing their stuff from the car to the rooms so she won't have to lift anything heavy lately but I just chalked it up to him being a gentleman." Bayley replied.

"Yeah, a very annoying gentleman when it comes to Mandy and her lying health. But what about Yukie? I rather pick a fight with her, but she's not here." Alexa explained.

"She didn't explain either. Look, we're on the main roster now, this is a big opportunity for us. So let's not blow it by causing trouble." Bayley replied before she left.

"Fine then." Alexa responded to herself.

Amanda had managed to eat and keep the food down before she rested her head on Finn's lap and Seth knocked on the door.

"It's open." Finn replied before Seth walked in and closed the door.

"How is she so far?" Seth questioned.

"Managed to eat… let's hope it stays in my stomach." Amanda responded.

"Good. But Dean's been asking too many questions and I can't stall him forever." Seth replied.

"I'll tell him when I'm sure he won't jump to conclusions and beat the hell out of Finn." Amanda responded.

"Don't worry, me and Roman will hold him back if he does that." Seth replied.

"Have a straitjacket ready." Finn responded.

"He's not that much of a lunatic." Seth said in response.

"He almost dropped Ashley's ex off of a balcony but looking back on that, Kyle had it coming." Amanda replied, Seth knowing she was right.

When SmackDown started, Amanda and Dean were in the ring and Dean sat down and gently pulled Amanda into his lap.

"That's better, kiddo, take some time to rest… you work too hard. I'm not the kind of guy to set a lot of goals… I don't normally have a 5 year plan or a 5 month plan. I like to work off of a 5 second plan. And they don't always work. Sometimes I anger the wrong people… say I anger The Beast Brock Lesnar and he throws me through a car windshield. But this time, it worked out real well because on April 3rd at Wrestlemania, I've-" Dean replied before _Spiteful_ by CFO$ blared throughout the arena and Alexa walked out there and got in the ring.

"Okay seriously, why are you talking to this knocked up piece of trash anyway? What she needs to do is head back home where she belongs, because she and her so called friend Yukie who happens to no be here, are not welcome here like many others. For example, I belong here since I was the one who broke Yukie's arm, back in NXT." Alexa responded.

"Who's writing the script here?" Dean whispered.

"I don't know but I have a lot to explain to you." Amanda responded quietly, Dean turning to Alexa.

"Listen Harley Quinn ripoff, I was having a conversation with my Shield Sister and the WWE universe. So scurry on outta here." Dean replied.

"Dean is not gonna let anyone insult Mandy." Mauro responded.

"Look here, lunatic. Nobody cares about you and your ex Shield Sister, I'm here to speak to here about her little problems when she got knocked up by her little man who's shooting blanks. And I bet that baby isn't his. I bet she decided to cheat with someone else." Alexa responded, as she walked closer towards them.

Amanda stood up and grabbed the microphone before she backhanded Alexa across the face, Alexa yelling out in pain and Dean guiding her out of the ring.

In the backstage area, Dean found Finn and responded with: "Start explaining before I knock your teeth down your throat!".

"Mandy is pregnant… but it's not Finn's baby, it's not even hers. She's being a surrogate for me and Lara. I was the one shooting blanks or so I thought." Bryan replied after walking over.

"They managed to find one good one but because Lara was at risk for not carrying to term, they chose me." Amanda explained.

"So Bliss only heard part of the conversation and jumped to the wrong conclusion… sorry I threatened you, Finn." Dean responded before he and Finn shook hands.

Alexa's left ear was ringing loudly as she was being checked over by Dr. Amann.

"You know, you really shouldn't antagonize her." Dr. Amann explained.

"Why should I? I don't even like her." Alexa explained.

"Tiny's the kind of person who'll bust an eardrum, just be thankful yours is only bruised." Dr. Amann responded.

"That's good." Alexa replied.

She left and was still sore, trying not to rub her ear.

"Damn, that hurt." Alexa muttered.

"Don't say you weren't warned."

Alexa turned around and saw Becky.

"Why do you say that?" Alexa questioned.

"Mandy and Finn can make their own choices. Personally, I think they fit perfectly together." Becky replied, Alexa rolling her eyes.

Yeah, you wish."Alexa responded.

"I've known Finn since I was 15, he's a good man. And Mandy's a good woman for him and a nice person… if you give her a chance, you might actually see that." Becky explained before she left.

When it was time for the first match, Amanda looked at her phone and saw a text from Yukie, who had seen a video recorded by a fan.

' _The hell is it with Bliss?'_

' _Who knows, I think her brain is rotted from all that dye.'_ Amanda responded as Rusev had Jey in a headlock.

 _'Oh okay… So, how are you?'_ Yukie texted.

' _Doing okay. You?'_ Amanda responded.

' _Got a lot to explain but when you're back home.'_ Yukie replied.

Amanda turned back to match but jumped when _Cult Of Personality_ by Living Colour played from her phone… and she only had it set for one number.

"Hello?" Amanda responded, Phil surprised that she answered but fading back into his anger.

"You stupid bitch, weren't you on birth control?!" Phil yelled.

"Calm down, will you? It's not what you're thinking, idiot!" Amanda responded as Finn walked in and closed the door… and gently took the phone from Amanda.

"Who is this and why are you yelling at Mandy? Stress isn't good for her and the baby." Finn replied, lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder… and Phil turning angrier at hearing him talk.

"Who are you, you bastard?! I'll come and find you!" Phil retorted angrily.

"Try starting a family with April instead of yelling at me after two years of silence! You left me behind, remember that?! Why would you care about things changing?!" Amanda responded.

"Fine then! You're on your own, Amanda Cena!" Phil retorted before hanging up.

"Asshat." Amanda muttered after setting the phone aside.

"Little ears can hear you." Finn replied as he lightly rubbed Amanda's stomach.

"Shouldn't cuss, I know." Amanda responded before they hugged.

They knew that things were just getting started… and the loud yell that echoed through the building was a scary sign.


	5. Everyone Jumps To A Conclusion

"WHAT?!" Jeff responded loudly while he and Ashley were on video chat.

"Mandy's pregnant. Look, Jeff-" Ashley explained.

"Look, nothing! What the hell were they thinking?!" Jeff responded angrily.

"Pull your head out of your ass and listen, Mandy is helping Bryan, you know Hellraiser." Ashley said.

"Him and his wife Lara haven't had any luck?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah. That happens at times… so they went with a surrogate." Ashley replied.

"So are Mandy and the baby okay?" Jeff asked.

"Baby's healthy. Mandy's just struggling a bit with keeping food down." Ashley replied.

"And there's no risk of relapsing seizures?" Jeff questioned.

"No she got the all clear." Ashley said.

"Good because we were all getting worried." Jeff responded.

Amanda was snacking on mint chocolate chip ice cream when Bryan walked in.

"You both okay, Tiny?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, we're okay." Amanda responded as Bryan crouched down and rested his right hand and head on Amanda's stomach.

"Hey there kiddo. You doing okay in there?" Bryan said.

"You and Lara hoping for a girl? The roster's got gender betting fever." Amanda replied.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Willow." Bryan responded.

"What if it's a boy?" Amanda questioned.

"We are debating about that one, Lara wants to name him Logan while I want to him Elijah." Bryan said.

"One is an X-Men character, the other is an Originals character." Luke responded as he and Finn walked in and Bryan sat up.

"You seriously watch a vampire show?" Bryan asked.

"What? It's really good." Luke said.

"Oh damn, we gotta get ready for our match." Bryan responded before he kissed Amanda on her forehead as she finished the ice cream.

"Don't get hurt, okay?" Amanda replied.

"We won't, Tiny." Luke responded before they left, Finn sitting down next to Amanda and Amanda curling up next to him.

"What a crazy night. Bliss flipped out, then Phil went berserk… and did you find out who was yelling?" Amanda replied as Finn covered her with a blanket.

"It was Jeff… but I think Bryan's thinking that I'm hovering over you too much." Finn explained as he held her.

"You're just being protective, that's all. Half the main roster is hovering… I think they're all excited or worried." Amanda responded as Finn rested his left hand on Amanda's stomach.

"You've been a damn great friend to me, Mandy… I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, Darlin'." Finn replied before he kissed Amanda on her forehead.

At the same time, Bryan was talking to Sami.

"Everyone's going crazy here. But Kota explained everything to me, Mandy's a sweet person." Sami replied.

"Yeah and we wanted Kota to do it but we didn't want to put you two in a position where you might have to go public about your relationship." Bryan said.

"That's understandable. Good to keep things quiet… but now the audience out there think that it's Mandy and Finn's kid because of Alexa's mouth." Sami responded.

"I don't understand why Alexa hates Mandy." Bryan replied.

"I think she feels like Mandy's getting the more attention grabbing storylines." Sami explained before they saw Dakota walk over, Dakota and Sami kissing.

"That's just the way the higher ups are going." Dakota responded.

 _ **March 17th 2016, 4 weeks, 1 day…**_

"Nope, down from there." Finn replied before he helped Amanda down from the ladder as she was putting up the _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAMOA JOE_ banner.

"Hey, I want to help decorate too." Amanda responded as they sat down, Amanda in Finn's lap and her right arm around his shoulders.

"Bryan and Lara would kill me if they found out you were on a ladder." Finn said.

"Yeah, you're right. Don't need them killing you." Amanda replied.

"So take it easy, Darlin'." Finn responded as they hugged and Ashley and Seth walked in with the streamers. "Seth, can you fix that banner?" He asked, Seth nodding and climbing up the ladder.

"Mandy's getting restless again?" Seth questioned after fixing the banner and climbing down.

"Yeah." Finn responded before Amanda was snacking on honey roasted peanuts as Ashley hung up the streamers.

"You guys hear from Yukie?" Ashley asked.

"She's doing okay, explained why she's not been at the events lately." Amanda responded.

"Hiro better leave her alone. And same with you." Seth replied.

"The only way he'd back off is if Ash bashed his head in. I just don't get why he hates me, I never wronged him." Amanda responded.

"You know… call this a bit out there but I don't think Yukie's biologically his daughter." Ashley explained.

"It would explain a lot, I don't remember grey eyes running in either Hiro's or Sumire's families… and Hiro being emotionally distant from Yukie for most of her life." Amanda responded as Baron and Yukie walked in.

"Joe's getting impatient. Enzo and Liv can only stall him for so long." Yukie replied as Amanda stood up and headed to the restrooms.

"Yeah, that's true." Finn responded as AJ returned with the cake.

"Where's Babydoll?" AJ asked as he looked for Amanda.

"Kiddo's giving her trouble." Finn answered.

Amanda washed her hands and rested her right hand on her stomach.

"Easy on me, Willow. Everything's fine." Amanda responded before she lowered her hand and returned to the others, her and Jeff hugging… and Amanda smacking Jeff upside the head when Jeff gave Finn the evil eye. "None of that, Brother Nero." She replied after they let go, Amanda sitting down next to Finn.

"What? I didn't do anything." Jeff said.

"I saw that evil eye." Amanda responded.

"Who giving the evil eye to who?" Ashley asked.

"Jeff still doesn't trust me." Finn explained, Ashley turning to Jeff.

"Are you gonna be like this when Seth and I have children?" Ashley asked.

Jeff was about to respond when they heard Joe.

"Dean, dim the lights?" Amanda responded, Dean doing so after everyone hid.

Joe walked in and switched the lights on, everyone saying "Happy birthday!" and Joe smiling.

"Wow, thanks. Surprise parties are always fun." Joe replied before he saw TJ. "That punch ain't spiked, is it?" He asked.

"Well if it is, I'm sticking with water." Amanda responded as she sipped her Dasani.

"It's not but my voice is." TJ said in a high pitched voice before laughing.

"I told you not to touch the helium balloons you idiot!" Ashley said. "God it's like having a toddler."

"Well he is basically a man child." Finn replied.

"All that weed must have rotted his brain." Jeff said.

"Not funny!" TJ yelled.

As they ate, Finn noticed Amanda was a little pale as she only ate part of her slice of key lime cake and Finn held Amanda's hair back as she threw up.

Bryan and Lara set their slices of cake aside and ran over to them, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back after she stopped.

"I'm okay but I don't think she liked the key lime cake." Amanda responded after drinking water, Lara lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach.

"I'm sorry that we have to put you through this Mandy." Lara said.

"Don't be, you guys are gonna have your family." Amanda responded before they hugged for a few seconds.

It was as Bryan was in his match later against Murphy that Amanda and Finn were watching from the backstage area.

"Murphy's pulling on Bryan's bad shoulder too hard." Amanda replied, Finn noticing that.

"That's not in the script either." Finn responded before Bryan reversed the hold by elbowing Murphy in the face.

Murphy was dazed and Bryan got the pin… when he was in the back, he and Lara hugged.

"Are you alright?!" Lara asked.

"Yeah shoulder is aching a bit but I'll be fine." Bryan said.

"Murphy should know better. If he can't wrestle an opponent properly, he needs to be thrown out the door." Lara responded, Bryan lightly cradling her face before they kissed.

"I know but you know the Hellraiser will always take care of me." Bryan said.

Lara nodded and they kissed again.


	6. A Little More Carefulness

Murphy had cleaned off and got dressed when he heard "The hell was that out there, are you trying to rip people's arms off?!" and saw Amanda with her arms crossed.

"I got a little into the adrenaline, Tiny." Murphy explained.

"And what about last Wednesday when you nearly ripped Finn's left leg off his body? That wasn't an adrenaline high, that was intentional!" Amanda responded, Murphy narrowing his eyes at her.

"You accusing me of not taking my co-workers health under consideration? Maybe you should've considered your own health before spreading your legs and getting pregnant!" Murphy retorted before Finn walked in and punched Murphy in the face.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut and listen to the truth! Mandy and I are helping Bryan and Lara out!" Finn responded angrily before guiding Amanda to the locker room. "You sit down and rest." He replied before he got Amanda to sit down and sat down himself before lightly massaging her achy lower back.

"I know I shouldn't have gone and confronted him but…" Amanda responded as she brushed her tears away, Finn lightly wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her right shoulder.

"You got scared, thinking Bryan could get badly hurt and not be able to hold Willow." Finn replied.

"You think it's a girl too?" Amanda questioned.

"I know to trust your instincts, lass." Finn responded before they stretched out on the couch, holding each other and Finn resting his right hand on her stomach.

Yukie had the door that adjoined the locker rooms cracked open… and closed it, brushing tears away.

' _Why is she getting more attention?'_ Yukie thought before she saw Ashley walk in.

"Bad timing?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah… can you leave me alone, please?" Yukie responded.

Ashley nodded and left, finding Seth and the two kissing.

But he could sense something was on her mind.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Seth asked.

"I think Yukie is feeling like Mandy's getting more attention." Ashley explained once they were a distance away.

"Why are you saying that? Yukie has Baron, she doesn't need those two." Seth explained.

"They're her friends. Yukie, Mandy and I grew up together and Finn… he's gotten more protective of Mandy." Ashley responded.

"I think that's what's bothering her. Yukie hasn't seen Mandy as vulnerable." Seth replied.

"And Mandy rarely shows vulnerability." Ashley explained.

"What should we do? All Yukie is going to do is throw fits." Seth replied.

"I'm not sure… but Sumire might have some advice." Ashley responded.

 _ **March 21st 2016, 4 weeks, 4 days…**_

With Wrestlemania nearing closer, Amanda was looking up dresses to wear to the Hall Of Fame ceremony… and had been eying a white lace flowy dress.

But then Yukie spoke up.

"If you want that dress, just get it. I don't see why you dragged me out of my hotel room for." Yukie responded.

"Because we both have to get ready for Raw." Amanda replied before she chose a colorful tropical print maxi dress and purchased it.

At the arena, Amanda was in hers and Finn's locker room when she saw Baron walk in.

"Hey." Amanda responded.

"How did the shopping go?" Baron questioned.

"Yukie was moody… but then again, she and I are adjusting to the changes. Don't tell her I said this but I feel like there are times that nothing I do is good enough to calm her down." Amanda explained.

"Mandy, she was happy when she got pregnant again, but now she's acting like this, because she doesn't want people in her life to touch her or even do whatever. Yukie's doing what's best for her to avoid it again, but what did was fine with me. She'll open up more over time." Baron explained.

"I hope so." Amanda responded.

"Baron… hey, give me the keys, I'm going back to the hotel." Yukie responded after walking into the locker room.

"Aren't you going to say hi to Mandy?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah, hey. Give me the keys please?" Yukie responded, having her hand out.

"But we just got here." Baron replied.

"I just don't want people touching me." Yukie explained.

"Are you going to say something to stop her?" Baron questioned.

"What in the world is going on here?"

The three turned around to see Rogan McMahon.

"Hey, little buddy." Amanda responded, crouching down to Shane and Marissa's youngest son.

"Are you going to give me the keys, or do I have do something that you will regret?" Yukie questioned once more.

"Yukie, not in front of Rogan." Amanda responded in a quiet but firm tone.

"So what? He's not my kid." Yukie responded, before digging into Baron's pockets.

Amanda stood up and guided Rogan away from there as Baron stopped Yukie.

"This is starting to seem personal towards Mandy and that's not fair!" Baron replied.

"Not fair to her how?" Yukie questioned as she crossed her arms.

"To be angry at her because Finn is helping easing how she's feeling!" Baron responded.

"You don't even care how I'm feeling! Not even everyone around me, that's how I lost him!" Yukie retorted, before storming off.

Amanda had taken Rogan into the office and Finn helped her sit down as Shane was on the phone with Sumire.

"I don't know if it's just tension or if she's angry at Mandy." Shane explained.

"I don't know what to tell you. She was like that Hiro tried to touch her, and even Chihiro." Sumire explained.

"Well your ex husband is crazy." Shane responded.

"Grandpa scared him off!" Rogan chimed in, Sumire laughing softly.

"Such a funny kid you have." Sumire repiled.

"In about 20 years, I imagine him going into the business." Shane responded.

"I'll talk to her. And Mandy, you rest up too." Sumire replied before she and Shane hung up.

"I'll go see what's edible in the cafeteria." Shane responded before he and Rogan left.

"I know you're trying your best, she just needs to calm down." Finn replied as he lightly rubbed Amanda's swollen ankles.

"If she and Baron break up, we're gonna be screwed." Amanda responded at the same time Emma and Alexa walked in.

"We talk to Shane, he can fix this." Emma explained, neither of them noticing Finn and Amanda.

"On who? Those two, including Yukie are not going to like each other during this. Imagine Mandy having a baby shower and Yukie wasn't even invited, because of this foolishness." Alexa explained.

"The baby shower would actually be for-" Emma started to explain before they saw them.

"Shane took Rogan to catering, should be back soon." Finn responded.

"Alright, how's the baby, Mandy? Or maybe I shouldn't ask, because you lost your best friend over it." Alexa repiled.

"Maybe you should go hug a landmine instead." Amanda responded, Alexa turning startled.

"Alright, I'll leave you, Mandy." Alexa repiled, before she and Emma left.

"Go hug a landmine?" Finn replied as he tried not to laugh.

"I was watching _Golden Girls_ earlier, Dorothy told Stan off." Amanda explained before her phone chimed and she saw a text from Seth.

' _What's wrong with Yukie? She slapped Ashley!'_

' _Ashley didn't punch her, did she?!'_ Amanda responded.

' _No, thankfully not. Is it just hormones?'_ Seth replied.

' _It's that theory you told me about last night, the jealousy one.'_ Amanda responded.

 _'You finally know after so long?'_ Seth repiled.

' _Yeah. I don't think Bryan and Lara will allow Willow anywhere near Yukie if this keeps up.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Hopefully she cools off.'_ Seth replied.

"I hope so too." Amanda whispered as she lightly rubbed her stomach.

She was scared that Yukie would harm Bryan and Lara's baby.


	7. Hoping To Find Solutions

_**A/N: GirlGoneGamer's story Helium was inspired by this story and set in a different timeline if you haven't read it yet.**_

 _ **August 26th 2015…**_

 _Bryan Sang sat at a bar, twirling his wedding_ _ring on the counter, a half empty whiskey bottle next to him. He took another swig from the bottle and watched the ring spin on the counter… until he put the ring in his pocket._

" _Marriage troubles?"_

 _Bryan turned around, seeing 25 year old Amanda._

" _There will be trouble I can tell you that." Bryan said._

" _You know… it's better to speak to someone about it than to…" Amanda responded as she sat down, Bryan seeing her cringe slightly and keep her legs together. "Get sauced in a bar." She replied._

" _Someone rocked your world hard huh?" Bryan asked before taking another swig._

" _I wish…" Amanda responded… and Bryan turned fully to her._

 _He had known Amanda since she was 17… but there was still so much he didn't know about her._

" _Tell me kiddo. Trust me it can't be worse than me." Bryan said._

" _Endometriosis pain." Amanda answered, Bryan seeing her fight tears. "Yeah… hurts like hell. It makes me doubt that I'll ever be a Mom. And I've wanted to for so long." She explained, Bryan putting his left arm around her._

" _You and I are in the same boat now… well, sort of. Just found from the doc that I ain't got any swimmers." Bryan said._

" _Process it first… but tell Lara. She loves you so much, she'll stand by your side no matter what, Bryan." Amanda replied, Bryan kissing her on her forehead._

" _Thanks kiddo but I'm scared to tell her. We've been trying for 4 years and knowing my luck she get divorced and leave me for a guy that can give her something I can't." Bryan said._

" _I sometimes think that about Nikki and John… it's not that neither have the capability, it's that he doesn't want kids and she does." Amanda responded, Bryan turning to the bartender._

" _Red wine for the lady." Bryan responded, the bartender pouring a glass and handing it to Amanda, who sipped it. "I think he's scared of being a bad dad or not watching them grow up."_

" _We are on the road a lot… Shawn retired because he didn't want to miss out on his children growing up anymore than he already had." Amanda replied._

" _When Kota's parents divorced, Terry retired so he could be the best single father to his daughter. He gave up his chance on getting on WWE just to support his little girl." Bryan said._

" _She's his baby… and he made the better decision to put her first." Amanda responded as they drank before asking for refills._

 _With all the stress Yukie had been putting on her lately after breaking up with Sami back in April, Amanda felt the need to unwind…_

 **Present time** _ **, March 21st 2016…**_

"Dolph needs to chill out." Hiroki responded as Dolph had thrown Cody over the announce table.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Yukie questioned.

"I work here." Hiroki responded.

"Not exactly. Aren't you supposed to be in Japan acting like a weakling you are on ringside?" Yukie questioned.

"Yukie, you need to stop copping an attitude with people." Shane responded after walking in.

"Why should I?" Yukie questioned, before backing up as she had her hand out telling Shane to back up.

"You've got my six year old wondering if his Auntie Yukie is angry at him so you need to behave." Shane explained, Yukie feeling guilty... before she brushed it off and narrowed her eyes at him.

"He wasn't my nephew to begin with." Yukie responded.

"You need to stop being jealous, alright? Mandy didn't cause your anger!" Hiroki replied.

"Why the hell are we talking about her?! I'm the one who's pregnant with someone who I loves kid and Mandy got pregnant by… spreading her fucking legs out for someone else!" Yukie explained.

"Seth was right, you are pissed off."

The group turned to see Amanda.

"Because it's about what you gave up a long time ago. All I wanted was for me, you and Finn, just the three of us to be happy, like I wanted it to be. But you never listen to me… always treated me like crap." Yukie explained.

"Yukie, now you're just being a complete bitch! Never listened to you?! Who was there when you and Sami split?!" Amanda responded angrily as Shane tried to calm her.

"Okay you two, that's enough-" Hiroki responded.

"No, Hiroki… I need to say this. I was very sick of how you and Finn have ignored me… and left me for good." Yukie explained.

"We're not the ones who ignored you, you've shoved us away and ignored that I'm not doing this for myself, I'm helping our friends! Bryan and Lara, remember them? Did you deliberately forget that this baby is theirs or are you completely caught up in this perception you have that people are ignoring you?! You're shoving everyone away and you're gonna end up doing the same thing to Baron!" Amanda replied, yelling halfway through as Shane tried to calm her… at the moment that Alexa had walked by.

She had overheard everything and was completely blown away that Yukie was treating Amanda like this.

"How have you stayed alive all these years?! You should've been dead a long time ago! I don't want you around my kid, go back to the people who claim that they care about you! I hope you die when bringing their kid into the world!" Yukie shouted as Alexa tried to calm Amanda.

"You know what, you can have what you and your psycho old man have always wanted without trying to kill me! Me out of your life! I'm done trying to make you happy!" Amanda yelled before she walked away with tears in her eyes, Alexa glaring at Yukie.

"I hope to hell you grow up before that kid is born!" Alexa replied angrily before she followed after Amanda and stopped her.

"Nothing I do pleases her!" Amanda responded through her tears, Alexa pulling her into a hug.

"Everything will be alright, Mandy. You don't have to listen to that blue haired trash anymore." Alexa repiled.

The two let go and Alexa looked at her.

"I should've known you were helping someone." Alexa responded.

"I'm still young and not ready to have my own children yet… but I couldn't watch Bryan and Lara end up broken hearted." Amanda explained.

"Just ignore her, Mandy. If Yukie needs your help, she'll come to you in her time of need. But… I don't think it will happen just yet." Alexa responded.

Amanda nodded and Alexa brushed Amanda's tears away.

"Sorry about the landmine remark earlier." Amanda replied as they sat down.

"It was kind of funny." Alexa responded before they saw Finn and Baron. "Big guy, you need to talk to Yukie. Finn, you keep Mandy's stress levels down. And Mandy, eat something sweet, always helps me when I feel down." She replied before she left.

"Wow, I never expected that from Bliss." Baron responded.

"Me either." Finn responded.

"I'll talk to her… just stay calm. I'm sure she'll talk to you soon." Baron explained before he left.

They honestly hoped so.

 _ **April 17th 2016…**_

Amanda, Finn, Bryan and Lara looked to the large screen that the ultrasound machine was hooked up to as they heard the baby's heartbeat and smiled.

Amanda wrapped her left hand around Finn's right hand, Finn holding her hand in between his and kissing it.

He couldn't describe just how proud he felt that Amanda had made the decision she did to be Bryan and Lara's surrogate.


	8. Best For Now

"What do you mean she's not coming back? I needed her here." Yukie replied.

Now working with creative, she had written the scripts for Raw and SmackDown and had added Amanda into them… but Stephanie had changed them.

"Mandy's working NXT events as a commentator until Bryan and Lara's baby is born and you're only working with creative until you go on leave. There's not gonna be any more fighting." Stephanie explained.

"I rather be out in the ring and fight." Yukie responded.

"And risk your child's life?" Stephanie replied.

"Why are you keeping her and me separated from each other?!" Yukie asked.

"Because you've corrupted yourself into believing that people are giving Mandy more attention and ignoring you!" Stephanie responded.

"Bite me, old hag!" Yukie retorted, blowing a Japanese raspberry at her.

"As of this moment, I have no choice but to put you on leave, Miss Shirabuki." Stephanie responded, Yukie turning around and going to hers and Baron's locker room.

Down in Orlando, Amanda had finished eating and looked at her new LG V10 and saw a text from Baron.

 _'Well, thanks to Yukie's uncontrollable mood swings, she got put on leave for now, until she returns back to the ring and apologize. She's in_ _my arms, crying at the moment calling Stephanie "old hag". I know you worry but naturally, mood swings is one of the symptoms.'_

 _'Don't flip out but I think it exacerbated an undiagnosed disorder.'_ Amanda replied.

 _'Bipolar disorder?'_ Baron responded.

 _'I was misdiagnosed with that at 17… you can guess what led to the shrink writing a prescription instead of finding the true diagnosis.'_ Amanda replied.

She felt Finn's arms around her and him kissing her on her forehead.

"Yukie flipped out at Steph… I'm worried that Yukie has Bipolar disorder and was never diagnosed." Amanda replied as Finn lightly stroked her hair.

"She might. That's why she believes that she hasn't gotten much attention. She never got the help she needed as she grew." Finn explained.

"Hiro was never fit to be a parent." Amanda replied as Finn sat down and held her, Amanda yawning slightly.

"Instead of stretching out on this couch…" Finn responded before putting her phone in his pocket, picking Amanda up in his arms and taking her upstairs.

He handed her phone to her after tucking her into the bed and headed downstairs to go put the rest of the pizza away as Amanda attempted to close her eyes… only for her phone to chime and her to see a text from Hunter.

 _'You feeling okay?'_

' _Sleepy despite the naps I've taken.'_ Amanda responded.

 _'That's how pregnancy goes, Mandy. My wife went through it most of the time when she was pregnant.'_ Hunter replied.

 _'Have you two thought of a fourth child?'_ Amanda responded.

 _'Why do you say that, kiddo?'_ Hunter replied.

 _'Vaughan was asking Steph for a baby brother the other day.'_ Amanda responded.

 _'It would be nice to have a son but Steph and I are aging, kiddo. You rest now.'_ Hunter replied.

 _'I will.'_ Amanda responded before she set her phone on the bed and closed her eyes.

Finn walked upstairs and smiled slightly before sitting down, lightly rubbing Amanda's back after stretching out.

He picked up his IPhone 6 and saw a text from Sumire.

 _'Yukie's still upset with Mandy? I know about the fight that happened.'_

 _'Both are upset with each other, Yukie's feeling like Mandy's getting more attention so they put Mandy on NXT events and Yukie was on creative until she blew up at Steph and Steph put her on leave.'_ Finn replied.

 _'Aww, I feel so bad for both of them. I wish I can help them, but Baron's keeping an eye on her and you're doing the same to Mandy.'_ Sumire responded.

 _'I honestly hope they can fix things. I hate seeing both of them hurting.'_ Finn replied at the same time Seth walked in… and saw Amanda sleeping.

"She had a long day?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah. Doctor's visit went well but then we got mobbed by the media outside of Pizza Hut." Finn responded.

"They're believing that Mandy's pregnant with your kid. Yukie on the other hand isn't getting the same, since she decided to wear bigger clothes." Seth explained.

"I wish Yukie would stop believing that she's being ignored, she isn't. She's got Baron with her." Finn responded.

"Wolf Pup barely pays attention to her, we know that's a lie." Seth repiled.

"He better pay attention, that's his kid she's carrying." Finn responded, Amanda pulling the covers over her head. "Sorry, Darlin'." He replied.

"You actually believe that lie. Wow, you have your attention on Mandy more than the people around you." Seth responded, before he left.

"What stick got lodged up his ass and got stuck there? Yukie hasn't been with anyone else since she got together with Baron." Amanda replied as Finn held her.

"He's just trying to make the rift bigger, lass, he'll cool off." Finn responded as he brushed Amanda's tears away.

"Damn hormones." Amanda replied as she started to sit up, Finn gently stopping her. "I'm hungry again." She explained.

"Was that the baby talking or you?" Finn questioned.

"Both of us. Since you won't let me stand up, can you please go get the ice cream out of the freezer?" Amanda replied before they hugged, Finn heading downstairs and returning with the mint chocolate chip ice cream.

As she ate it, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Try and get some sleep, you need it." Finn responded quietly.

Amanda nodded after she finished the ice cream, stretching out and Finn kissing her on her forehead.

In a McDonalds, Seth saw Roman and Joelle.

"Uncle Sethie!" Joelle responded excitedly, running to him and Seth picking her up in his arms.

"Hey, kiddo." Seth replied with a smile on his face.

"You look stressed." Joelle responded as Roman walked over with the food and they sat down and ate.

"It's nothing." Seth repiled.

"Just grown up stuff, Joelle." Roman responded, Joelle nodding.

But the small child was curious.

 _ **April 18th 2016, 8 weeks, 1 day…**_

Amanda opened her eyes and stretched her limbs before she stood up and ran into the bathroom, crouching down and throwing up as Finn ran into the bathroom.

He crouched down, holding her hair back and lightly rubbing her back even after Amanda stopped and flushed the toilet.

"More morning sickness?" Finn asked.

Amanda nodded as she curled up against him, Finn holding her.

"Still in the first trimester, hopefully it'll be gone by the second." Amanda responded after Finn helped her stand up and guided her to the bed, handing her a bottle of water after opening it.

Amanda swallowed a prenatal vitamin and drank the water, Finn picking up his phone when it chimed to see a text from Ashley.

 _'Hey, sorry about Seth running his mouth before thinking.'_

 _'He needs to use his brain.'_ Finn replied.

 _'I know. How's Mandy feeling?'_ Ashley responded.

 _'Still struggling a bit. Was Reby the same way when she and Matt created Maxel?'_ Finn replied.

' _She was but saltines, dry toast and ginger ale helped.'_ Ashley responded.

Once they were downstairs, Amanda drank some ginger ale as she waited for the dry toast… but she let out a noise mixed of a sniffle and cough and Finn knew that the bubbles had tickled her nose.

"You okay, Darlin'?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah… those little bubbles get me every time." Amanda responded before she ate and Finn wrapped his arms around her.

He knew it was hard for Amanda to stay strong at times… but he would always be there to help her when she felt like falling apart.


End file.
